


A: Random Drabbles

by 1699CL



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Maybe a bit Angst, No Angst, To gay it up, hopefully fluffy enough, implications but nothing really bad, just replace the POV, with a member's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1699CL/pseuds/1699CL
Summary: Even through every page I bleed, I still won't get tired of falling in love with you over and over again.I want to brave like you. I want to be able to stand next to you, but I'm scared.A compilation of my prompts originally from twitter inspired by "The Lover's Dictionary"





	A: Random Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> [Chan X Reader]

 

> Metamorphosis (noun): a striking alteration in appearance, character, or circumstances 

I sprawl lazily on a two person sofa, my legs on his lap. His eyes focused on what is in his hand, a comic book. His blond hair shone as natural light hit it. Ebony irises full of excitement as if the universe is unfolding before his eyes.

I am enchanted by the sight. I let out a small unsure smile.

I don't think much of myself. I don't think I'm enough nor I have something in me that is worth anything. I keep my head low and gaze towards other short because looking too much at others would make me realize how lacking I am. 

I imagine what is inside of me. I see a wreckage. An aftermath of an event nobody wants to remember. A sunken ship that everybody abandoned.

Suddenly, I meet with his gaze and I discover it is possible to see yourself the way another person sees you.

His gaze holds happiness as if I'm the only one in the world that could make him feel this way. His gaze holds hope, he sees a clear future for us. More importantly, his gaze holds trust. He lets go of the reins and gives me his heart. Exposing everything. Heart and soul. I feel the waves calm down. The storm passes. The sky clears. I feel small circles on my leg then he puts his face close to mine. The tips of our noses touch.

I hear a deep sigh followed by _"I really love you, y'know? Just being with you makes me happy."_ At that moment, I see myself as someone deserving of his love. I see myself with him till my hair turns gray. I see myself someone worth everything he has to to give.

The world suddenly changes. The sunshine not only shined on him but on the both of us. The room looks brighter. I hear the cicadas from outside. I lean forward. Our lips touch. I smile as I pull backwards. " _I love you too. And I'm thankful that fate gave me you, captain."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you'd like me to transfer them here, but I think reader them on twitter is better even when I have multiple typos there. 
> 
> Twitter link: https://twitter.com/1699CL/status/968260772445868033


End file.
